


My Buddy, My Boy

by Ladyjaybird



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Fix-It of Sorts, Light Angst, M/M, Not Kayfabe Compliant, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyjaybird/pseuds/Ladyjaybird
Summary: Enzo's been getting the cold shoulder from his old partner Cass. Is Cass's coldness just part of the storyline, or does he really hate Enzo?





	My Buddy, My Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Title taken from 2015 interview with Enzo & Cass: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9kBSeS8LZI&feature=youtu.be.  
> They look so comfortable with each other! *sob*  
> This story was written mostly so I could get out my feelings/uncertainties about the boys' friendship, since things have seemed (possibly) a little murky the past few months. I fervently hope I’m wrong and that they’re still good friends in real life. Gah, wrestling is so angsty!  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Enzo had made this call only a hundred million times before. He didn’t quake for nobody. And yet here he was, sitting on the edge of his hotel bed, staring at his phone like it had sprouted horns, and willing his body not to tremble.

He’d waited for weeks, months now, to see if Cass would call him, or even text him. _Hey, Zo, what’s the haps?_ Or maybe, _You look better with that cake on your face, man._

If he had a dime for every time he’d gotten a call from Cass in the past few months, he’d have zero dimes.

And then there were those interviews Cass had been doing while he was out on injury. The ones where he barely mentioned Enzo, and when he did, it was to quickly dismiss him. Thing was, Enzo wasn’t too sure it was all kayfabe. Cass had made it clear he wanted to move on to bigger and better things, like the Universal Championship. Maybe he’d ask to be put on Smackdown so he could distance himself even further from Enzo. Maybe if Enzo ran into him in catering or whatever, Cass would just stare straight past him like he couldn’t see him.

_Fuck, man. Just bite the bullet and call his big tall ass. Then you’ll have your answer, won’t ya?_

Enzo found Cass’s name in his phone and pressed the call button.

His heart leapt into his throat and he pumped his fist when Cass answered on the third ring. That had to be good, right?

“Hiya, big guy,” Enzo chirped as his left leg bounced up and down. “How you doin’?”

“Not bad, how you doin’?” Cass’s voice was neutral; well, neutral tinged with pleasantness, maybe? Unless that was wishful hearing on Enzo’s part.

“Yeah, not bad, not bad. Still two-time champ over here, how you doin’. How’s that big-ass leg of yours healing?”

“Healing good, man. Everything’s happening right on schedule.”

A momentary silence fell. No, no. Enzo was never one to let conversations lapse. He had to fix this.

“Glad to hear it, bro, glad to hear it. Uh, we’re all missing you out here on Raw, know what I’m sayin’? Can’t wait to have you back.”

“Yeah, I miss everyone too,” Cass said, voice still neutral and light.

Everyone. That must include Enzo, right? This was good.

“I see you got a new right-hand man now,” Cass continued.

Was that a hint of jealousy? Fuck, even better! He leaned back against the pillows and wriggled with joy.

“Yeah man, I think Gulak is shaping up to be a pretty good replacement for you,” Enzo teased. “Even if he don’t know how to spell.”

Cass chuckled. “Oh, yeah. I saw that. ‘There is only one word to describe YOU, and I am going to spell it out for YOU. S—’ naw, I ain’t even doing the rest. It’s sacrilege. Man, what a cheecharoo you got there.”

Enzo smiled. “You gonna beat his ass when you come back? Take your place back at your boy’s side?”

He could feel Cass hesitating. “Well, that’s up to creative, but I’ve got other ideas. I want to branch out on my own, ya know? I mean, that was kinda the point of the breakup.”

Enzo had known this. He’d heard Cass say it himself before. So why did Cass’s words sink to the bottom of his stomach like a stone? “You’re acting like this shit is real, Cass. Like this ain’t just something creative came up with.”

Cass huffed. “Zo, it was time for a change. You know that. We weren’t gettin’ the pops we used to. It was time to go solo for both of us. And look at you now! Cruiserweight champ!”

Enzo patted his belly, though (unusually) he wasn’t wearing the belt. “How you doin’. Yeah, I ain’t gonna lie, I love bein’ Cruiserweight champ. But you and I, we should’ve been WWE tag champs too. People loved us together. They still do. And I still have that dream for the future. What I said in that promo, those weren’t just words, man. We gotta future together.”

Cass was silent, but Enzo could still hear his breathing. The knot tightened in his throat. He swallowed and forged ahead.

“Truth is, man, I’m beginning to feel like we ain’t really friends anymore. I miss ya, Cass. I know we ain’t gonna be around each other much while you’re injured, but hell, you ain’t called me, texted me, or nothing. And when interviewers ask ya about me ya change the subject real quick.” Enzo clenched his fists and blinked hard. “We even got a friendship left, man?”

“Zo, come on, man. Of course we do.”

The tension in his stomach eased a little, but not the lump in his throat. “Then why ain’t I feelin’ it?”

Cass sighed heavily. “Zo, I’m sorry, but I’ve kind of had a lot on my mind, you know? I had a different role to play, so I was concentrating on that, and then I get sidelined for eight months with an injury. It has an effect on a person, ya know? I’ve been down, I’ve been frustrated. Anyway, ya got other friends on the road, ain’tcha? Ya got Finn, and uh, Finn’s dad…”

Enzo bristled. “Course I got friends. I got tons of friends. But they ain’t ever gonna be the brother to me that you were… are.” He took a deep breath. “I love you, Cass.”

“Aw, Zo. You know I love you too, man.”

Enzo smiled. Cass’s words made his stomach feel like it was full of butterflies and sunny meadows. “Glad to hear it. How’s about we make a plan, big guy? Next time I’m in your neck of the woods, we hang out. Carve out a whole fucking day. We can get drunk, eat a bunch of pizza, play video games, whatever you want.” His body tingled at the thought of having Cass all to himself, just like they used to, before they got split up. It would be Christmas and his birthday rolled into one.

“That sounds good, Zo. It’s a date.”

Enzo bit his hand to keep from squealing. “Awesome. You take care, big guy.”

“Yeah, you too. Later.”

“Later.” Enzo made sure he’d ended the call before he shouted in triumph and got up to dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This work is complete fiction, and I make no profit from this story.


End file.
